Bas les pattes, Potter !
by Mochi-pi
Summary: "Draco, ta seule mission c'est Potter. Ne te laisse pas influencer. Tu dois toujours garder en tête ta mission. Ramener Potter". Qui aurait crû que le Seigneur des Ténèbres imposerait une tâche de la sorte ? Draco n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, car sa mission consiste à séduire Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction qui se trouve être une Drarry :)

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK.R et les lieux aussi.

Raiting : M (avec le temps)

Bats les pattes, Potter!

Draco enleva rageusement sa cravate, la déchirant au passage.  
Tout se monde le mettait en rogne ces temps-ci et la seule chose qu'il désirait par dessus tout : une douche.  
Il se déshabilla et actionna l'eau froide. Le changement de température lui fit le plus grand bien. L'eau dégoulinait sur lui, tandis que les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

Tout avait commencé lorsque Severus Rogue l'avait rejoint devant une vieille masure à l'allure dépravée.  
Son teint cireux, ses cheveux gras, et ses yeux sombres, faisait de lui un personnage malveillant mais aussi fatigué.

"- Draco, j'espère que tu es prêt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'attendra pas longtemps, fit Rogue, narquois.  
- Je sais, répondit le blond, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?  
- Ne parle pas sur ce ton ! Rétorqua Rogue en haussant la voix, tu veux qu'il te tue ?  
- Non ! Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, j'ai déjà accompli tout ce qu'il m'était demandé de faire ! s'écria désespérément Draco.  
- Bon, suis moi !"

Rogue s'engagea alors sur un petit chemin sinueux, envahi par des ronces et des buissons. Draco le suivit, réticent.  
La chaleur matinale était écrasante et l'air se faisait rare. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que les deux hommes marchaient, et Draco se demanda bien pourquoi ils n'avaient pas transplanés. Ce qui eu le don de l'énerver. Il écrasa avec fougue les plantes qui jonchaient le chemin, et se griffa à de nombreuses reprises à cause des ronces. Il poussa d'innombrables jurons qui firent perdre la patiente de Rogue.  
Comme si celui-ci avait lu dans ses pensées, il le regarda d'un air méprisant avec toute sa haine et lui cria :  
- Tu vas arrêter de t'énerver ?! Si nous ne transplanons pas, c'est parce que nous ne le pouvons pas ! Maintenant tu me suis, et tu as intérêt à baisser les yeux !  
Draco eut une forte envie de contredire Severus. Il abaissa toutefois son regard en crachant au sol. Que pouvait-on faire contre le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il serra ses poings avec hargne et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

Après une dizaine de minutes qui sembla interminable au blond, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant une bâtisse incroyablement grande et passablement lugubre. Elle se situait à coté d'un cimetière, et d'une station service moldue abandonnée.  
Rogue se plaça devant la porte et murmura une formule. Après un léger déclic, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit en grinçant.  
En entrant, Draco réprima un frisson de dégout. Le sol était en bois et les murs perdaient leur tapisserie. Dans un coin de la pièce, une montagne d'os dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. On pouvait distinguer dans l'obscurité, des marres de sang poisseux.  
Rogue s'avançait d'un pas certain en se dirigeant vers une salle circulaire sur la droite. Draco hésita puis suivit l'homme, en faisant craquer le plancher qui devait dater de dizaines d'années. La panique prit alors le dessus lorsqu'il aperçu le Seigneur des ténèbres, assis sur un siège abimé au centre la pièce. Ses yeux en fente luisaient d'une lueur malveillante, son nez –qui d'ailleurs répugnait Draco car il n'en avait quasiment pas- était écrasé sur sa face, et son teint blanchâtre aux limites de la mort, inspirait un dégoût et une terreur sans fin.

- Severus, tu es venu...avec Draco je vois, susurra Voldemort.  
- Oui Maître, vous pouvez indiquer à Draco sa mission, répondit lentement Severus.  
- Chaque chose en son temps Severus, j'ai d'abord quelques... Questions pour notre cher ami.  
- Quelles sont t-elle ? demanda Draco en déglutissant, le corps tremblant.  
- Tu es impatient Draco, et ça te paiera, fit remarquer Voldemort.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce, en laissant une atmosphère chargée et tendue.

- Draco, tu as déjà eu une copine ? demanda alors Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Draco avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa. Il avait une envie irrésistible de rire mais devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce serait une mort imminente.  
Draco mis dix bonnes minutes à se reprendre en mains. Severus Rogue, lui, restait de marbre dans un coin de la salle.

- Je ... Oui. J'aime les femmes évidemment, répondit Draco dans un souffle.  
- Bien. Mais ta mission sera un peu différente Draco, car tu devras...

Voldemort laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme si la fin allait être fatale.  
Et elle le fut.

- Tu vas devoir séduire Harry Potter, te rapprocher de lui à tel point qu'il en tombera amoureux, et ainsi tu le ramèneras à moi.

Draco se figea, planta ses yeux sur le sol, et déglutit. Un froid glacial s'empara de lui, l'horreur et la peur se mêlant à ses tremblements.  
Cette mission était hors norme, impossible et incroyablement horripilante aux yeux du blond.

Severus Rogue hocha la tête, puis repartit en dehors de la macabre maison. Le blond n'osait pas bouger, et Nagini, le fidèle serpent de Lord Voldemort, vint se mettre aux pieds de Draco.

- Draco, siffla Voldemort, un seul pas de travers, un seul mouvement de protection envers Harry Potter, et tu finiras comme ce tas de macchabée que tu as pu admirer en entrant dans cette _magnifique _maison qui pourrait bien être ton lieu de repos _éternel._

Draco réprima un frisson d'horreur, la sueur coulant le long de son front et dans son dos. A présent, sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Nagini revint vers son maître, puis Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de ce lieu répugnant, le pas mal assuré, la respiration haletante comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Severus attendait le blond en scrutant l'horizon, la chaleur devenue maintenant insupportable. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot lors du trajet de retour, reprenant le même chemin passablement irritant aux yeux du pauvre Draco. Les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnaient dans sa tête tel un gong, se répercutant dans chaque recoin de son cerveau. « _Tu vas devoir séduire Harry Potter… en tombera amoureux…à moi »._

Draco hoqueta et esquissa un mouvement sur la droite et vomit dans les fourrés. Severus attrapa le blond par le col et le souleva de quelques centimètres. D'un air menaçant, il lui dit :

- Ne te comporte pas comme une fillette, Draco, et mets toi au service de Celui qui t'as redonné une raison de vivre.

Draco ne cilla pas et fixa Severus dans les yeux. Alors que sa rage bouillonnait toujours, Draco ne put se contenir et explosa :

- Je n'ai que faire de lui ! Ces ordres sont inconcevables et jamais je ne ferai ça ! Vous m'entendez ? jamais !

Severus le lâcha et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa en direction de Draco et lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas compris ? un seul pas de travers et tu es mort, Draco. Je ne pense pas que Lucius serait très content, alors tu obéis et tu fais profil bas.

Rogue le prit par les cheveux et l'entraina jusqu'au Manoir des Malefoy. Le Blond tenta tant bien que mal de refouler sa colère mais se fut impossible. Il suffoqua sous l'allure rapide que l'homme avait pris pour arriver jusqu'au Manoir. Quand enfin Draco vit le chemin menant à sa maison, Rogue le lâcha et continua d'avancer.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir raconter à ce cher Lucius comment son fils voit la protection du Seigneur des ténèbres, fit Rogue avec un rictus collé au visage.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que Lucius Malefoy arriva suivi de sa très chère femme, Narcissa. Draco ne salua pas ses deux parents, et se précipita dans les escaliers de marbre, longea plusieurs couloirs et arriva dans sa suite où il s'enferma. C'est là alors que l'idée génialissime d'une douche germa dans sa tête.

Quand Draco fut sorti de sa douche, dégoulinant et rafraichit, il s'épongea avec une serviette propre et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir en satin et d'une chemise blanche. C'est alors que sa mère frappa à sa porte et intima Draco de lui ouvrir. Celui-ci hésita un court instant, puis déverrouilla finalement la porte. Narcissa entra et se dirigea vers le lit de son fils, où elle s'assit. Puis elle soupira.

- Draco, je sais quelle est ta mission et je…, commençai t-elle, le regard empli de pitié.

- OUI ET ALORS ?! explosa de nouveau Draco, qu'est-ce que j'y fais hein ? c'est ça où je me fais transformer en tas d'os et de chair sanguinolente ! Tiens d'ailleurs, je crois que je préférerai encore ça que de devoir séduire Harry Potter ! Tu te rends compte non ? HARRY POTTER !

- Oui Draco, je sais…, dit Narcissa décontenancée et la voix cassée.

- TU SAIS ! mais de toute façon, tu sais toujours tout ! Alors arrête ! on dirait cette imbécile d'Hermione Granger !

Narcissa entrouvrit la bouche en un o parfait. Puis la colère s'insinua dans ses yeux.

- Comment oses tu me comparer à cette Sang de Bourbe ? dit-elle la voix chancelante.

Draco se rendit soudain compte de son erreur, et se radoucit. Cependant Narcissa n'en resta pas là.

- Je vais parler à ton père, fulmina t-elle d'une voix cinglante, et ne t'attends pas à des courtoisies de bon monsieur.

Elle sortit d'un pas furibond en claquant la porte. Draco libéra encore une fois sa colère, et fit valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

~^3^~

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! Laissez une review si l'envie vous prend, ça prend deux minutes et cela permettra d'améliorer mon travail ! Merci beaucoup ~


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma Drarry !

Raiting : M (avec le temps)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR ainsi que les lieux.

note de l'auteur :  Je remercie les followers, et tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ! ça me permet de continuer à écrire, en espérant que cela vous plaise et que vous pourrez me conseiller :) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Draco s'avança lentement en direction d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, les yeux d'Harry Potter brillaient d'amour. Draco sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse effrayante. Comme s'il allait exploser devant tant de tendresse. Les deux visages se rapprochaient inexorablement, et enfin leurs lèvres se frôlèrent en une caresse suave. Draco enlaça Harry de ses bras musclés, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Harry répondit à son baiser, puis commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond, puis sa ceinture, pour descendre son pantalon…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le blond se réveilla brusquement en hurlant, la sueur coulant le long de son corps, les draps trempés. Il regarda ses mains, puis se prit le visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui concernait sa mission ! Il allait devoir vraiment vivre ça ! Ne tenant plus, il se rendit dans la douche, puis s'habilla rapidement. Puis avec rage, il descendit les escaliers de marbre menant au salon des Malefoy. Lucius était attablé. Narcissa préparait un déjeuner, et Rogue était apparemment parti. Draco en avait complètement oublié l'avertissement de sa mère : son père allait lui parler. Lucius releva la tête en direction de son fils, et avec un regard glacial, il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face de lui. La rage qu'avait éprouvé Draco quelques secondes plus tôt s'était envolée.

- Tu as manqué de respect à Narcissa, Draco, en l'insultant de la pire manière qui soit, commença Lucius d'une voix sèche.

- Mais je…

- N'essaie pas de te trouver une excuse. Elle m'a raconté, continua l'homme, et je trouve ton attitude déplorable. Pour la peine, tu nettoieras ce manoir de fond en comble.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est la mission de ce stupide Elfe de maison ! s'écria Draco avec amertume tout en pointant l'elfe tremblant qui baissa les yeux.

- Tu n'avais pas à comparer ta mère à une sang de bourbe, Draco. Allez dépêche toi, rétorqua Lucius Malefoy, le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

Draco fusilla son père du regard puis fit la moue. Comment pouvait-il en arriver là ? Depuis la cuisine, Narcissa exécutait des gestes brusques et secs, l'air tendu. L'elfe de maison astiquait un vase depuis environ vingt minutes, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Lucius :

- Et toi pauvre imbécile, dit-il en se levant, va donc dans la cave !

- Oui.. oui Maître, bredouilla la pauvre créature.

- Plus vite que ça ! cria Lucius en lui assénant un coup de canne.

L'elfe partit en poussant des gémissements, et Draco restait planté debout. Le rêve ou plutôt le cauchemar qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt ne cessait de le hanter. Comment parviendrait-il à faire d'Harry Potter, « son copain » ? Rien qu'à cette idée, une nausée insupportable apparut. Lucius examinait son fils de haut en bas comme s'il avait attrapée la malaria.

- Et toi Draco ? fit son père d'un ton cinglant, qu'est ce que tu attends ? vas nettoyer le manoir !

Narcissa soupira, et fit tomber des ustensiles de cuisine sur le sol de marbre, ce qui créa un boucan d'enfer. Lucius la regarda furtivement, puis lorsqu'il voulut reparler à son fils, celui-ci était déjà parti.

Draco s'était enfui, ne pouvant plus supporter les sermons de son père. A présent, il était obligé de nettoyer ce gigantesque manoir, sous peine de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? Draco pouvait bien désobéir une fois à son père ! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui faire de toutes manières ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de lui pour ramener Potter à lui, alors Lucius ne pourra pas lui faire du mal.

Un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, Draco se dirigea vers la sortie du Manoir et se fit le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer le regard et les foudres de ses parents. Il avait besoin d'air, et le seul endroit où il pourrait aller était le chemin de Traverse. Qu'avait-il d'autres comme choix ?

Il sortit des protections entourant le manoir et transplana. Comme toujours, cette sensation d'être aspirer prit le dessus, et Draco ne pût respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il se rappela alors que la rentrée en sixième année à Poudlard aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard. C'est-à-dire, trois jours après. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se répugnait déjà à l'idée de s'approcher de Potter pendant cette année. Il croisa les doigts pour ne pas croiser Potter et ses stupides amis sur le Chemin de Traverse.

En arrivant dans la rue, il vit une foule de sorciers, mais ceux-ci étaient pressés et jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs dans tout les sens comme si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête, ou si la mort s'approchait d'eux silencieusement. Certains jeunes sorciers s'étaient attroupés autour de la vitrine du magasin de balais pour admirer les nouveaux modèles. D'autres se promenaient une glace à la main, ou avec des livres empilés les uns sur les autres. Draco se promenait d'une démarche nonchalante, passa devant Gringotts, et enfin arriva devant le magasin Fleury et Bott. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que Potter ne se trouvait pas là. Et soudain, il se figea. Pourquoi pensait-il à Potter ? Il secoua la tête pour le chasser de ses pensées. Il accéléra le pas, croisant des sorciers au visage fatigué et tiré par le désarroi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à régner sur le monde magique. De nombreux « accidents » avaient eu lieu à cause de lui.

Maintenant que Draco était entré dans les rangs de mangemorts, il était obligé d'obéir aux ordres de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et voilà que ça lui était retombé dessus. Il devait assumer et accomplir sa tâche. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant Potter, et ses amis sortir d'une rue parallèle. Il serra rageusement ses poings en maudissant sa promenade de bien-être. Rien qu'à la vue de Potter, Draco se sentait souillé comme s'ils avaient déjà fait des choses de couples. Draco ne cessait de fixer Harry, et celui-ci, se sentant observé, retourna la tête dans tout les sens et croisa le regard glacial du blond. Il haussa les sourcils et avec un regard perçant rempli de dédain, il entraina Ron et Hermione à sa suite pour éviter Draco Malefoy. Draco cracha par terre, et s'avança jusqu'à Potter. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ses jambes s'étaient actionnées toutes seules. Ca lui rappelait trop son rêve. Il hésita, recula de quelques pas puis comme si le destin l'obligé à avancer, il se mit à trottiner à la suite de Potter.

-oOo-

Harry Potter avait subitement accélérer le rythme de marche, au plus grand étonnement de ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Sa cicatrice le picotait, et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, alors que pourtant il n'avait pas si mal. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Draco Malefoy, il avait pu y lire un profond dégoût mais aussi de l'anxiété.

Se détestant depuis toujours, Harry ne fut toutefois par surpris de la réaction de Malefoy. Pourtant, comme si on le lui chuchotait à l'oreille, Harry avait une très grande envie de se retourner pour voir où était passé le blond. Hermione et Ron s'interrogeaient du regard comme si Harry était devenu fou, ou qu'une grande menace les suivaient.

Harry Potter s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la rue, et ses deux amis faillirent tomber à la renverse. Le brun se retourna et scruta la rue. Draco Malefoy s'y tenait en plein milieu, le regard trouble et honteux. Il avait été démasqué.

- Alors ? railla Harry, tu me cours après ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? fit le blond avec le moins d'assurance au monde.

- Tu nous suis ! siffla Hermione.

- Je veux parler à Potter ! rétorqua Malefoy en tripotant son pantalon.

Harry le lorgna d'un regard hostile puis le suivit. Hermione, effarée, ouvrit la bouche en un ovale parfait. Puis en se tournant vers Ron, elle le foudroya du regard.

- Tu aurais pû défendre Harry ! persifla t-elle.

- Mais regarde, ça se voit qu'il ne lui veut pas de mal, il est tout fébrile le pauvre…

- Le pauvre ?! Ron, Malefoy est un fils de Mangemort, et pourquoi pas un ? s'écria Hermione.

- Oh c'est bon…

Hermione croisa les bras et se détourna de son ami. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête des fois !

Harry avait suivi le blond quelques mètres plus loin. Ils se dévisagèrent et Draco ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans réussir à produire un son. Harry commençait à perdre patiente d'autant qu'il sentait le regard de ses amis peser dans son dos. Les deux se tenaient à plus de deux mètres de distance, ce qui eut le don se soulager Draco qui ne cessait de se rappeler son rêve.

- Bon tu me veux quoi Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Je veux que… que l'on soit ami, dit Draco à contrecoeur.

- Pardon ? fit Harry comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Je veux qu'on soit ami, répéta le blond en baissant les yeux.

Mais pourquoi m'y suis-je pris comme ça, fulmina Draco. Il va me prendre pour un demeuré.

- Tu es bizarre, dit Harry en haussant un sourcil, bon c'est tout ?

- Oui.

Draco détailla une dernière fois le regard d'Harry Potter, et vit qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. Quand Harry se retourna pour partir, franchement étonné de cet entrevu plutôt étrange, Draco se rappela soudain son rêve, et fit une grimace. Il venait de se dire qu'Harry Potter, son ennemi juré était beau garçon !

Quand Harry fut avec Ron et Hermione, ils partirent sans adresser un regard au blond. Draco serra les poings à tel point que ses ongles rentraient dans sa chair, et une goutte de sang perla le long de sa main. Vu comment cela s'était passé, sa technique d'approche avait été des plus misérables.

Draco décida de rentrer au Manoir Malefoy, penaud et la mine déconfite. Sa mission s'avérait d'être des plus difficiles. En entrant, Lucius l'attendait, furieux.

- Où étais tu passé ? s'écria t-il.

- J'étais parti me promener, murmura Draco.

- Te promener alors que je t'avais ordonné de nettoyer se manoir ? cracha Lucius, sa colère montant en flèche.

- Oui ! me promener ! Et tu ne sais pas quoi ? j'ai croisé Potter, Weasmoche et la sang de Bourbe ! rétorqua Draco.

Il regretta instantanément ses mots.

- Et bien, que s'est-il passé ? la curiosité de Lucius piquée au vif.

- Je euh…

Draco se tut. Narcissa était debout en train de remettre un tableau droit, parallèle au mur et perpendiculaire au sol. Bizarrement, elle semblait absorbée par ce travail harassant. *

Le blond fila dans sa suite, et s'enferma à clé. Lucius criait à travers le manoir, en lui ordonnant de redescendre de suite. Draco n'en fit qu'à sa tête, et relatant dans sa tête cette journée horrible, il s'appuya contre le mur de sa chambre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Potter n'avait pas fini de le tourmenter.

**_Alors des avis ? _****_J_********_J'espère que ça vous a plu…:/ _**

**_*c'est de l'humour bien évidemment._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Je remercie les reviewers à qui je répondrai en Mp, et je remercie les followers et tout et tout ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !**

**Chapitre 3**

La rentrée était de toute manière inévitable et c'est ainsi qu'elle arriva.

Sur le quai 9(3/4), les élèves se pressaient en tout sens, ce qui rendit la marche jusqu'au train difficile. La grande locomotive rouge laissait échapper des panaches de fumée blanche, qui créa un léger brouillard. Harry Potter et ses amis s'étaient installés dans un compartiment, et lorsque Draco était passé devant celui-ci, le regard du brun à travers la porte ne fit qu'accroitre le malaise de Malefoy qui se rappelait encore les mots cinglants « _Tu es bizarre, bon c'est tout ?_ » de Potter.

Draco avait donc décidé de rester éloigné de Potter pendant le début de l'année afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons étranges. Le dégout qu'il ressentait à son égard était toujours fortement présent et se dire qu'ils allaient devoir finir en petit couple ringard lui fit monter une nausée.

Assis aux cotés de cette cruche de Pansy Parkinson, de ses amis Crabbe et Goyle, et de Blaise Zabini, le blond laissa son regard couler par la fenêtre, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche d'un réconfort quelconque. Mais le ciel sombre lui rappela le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son immense pouvoir. Ce qui ajouta un sentiment d'infériorité au Blond, qui se tracassait sans cesse.

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude Draco, railla Pansy de sa voix niaise.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua t-il, d'un ton glacial.

Sa répartie eut l'effet d'une claque, et la pauvre Pansy leva le menton en l'air et ferma les yeux en ignorant le blond. Celui-ci retourna son regard par la fenêtre. Le trajet promettait d'être long. Zabini dû sortit du compartiment pour aller à un rendez vous organisé par le professeur Slughorn.

-0-

De son côté, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, Harry Potter avait décidé de suivre Zabini, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois dans le compartiment de Malefoy, il pourrait sûrement en apprendre plus sur sa réaction étrange de l'autre jour. Le train allait bientôt arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, mais Harry s'en moquait. Les élèves avaient à présent déserté les couloirs du train, afin de se préparer, et de se changer. Zabini entra alors dans son compartiment et voulut fermer la porte, cependant Harry glissa son pied et la bloqua. Zabini s'énerva contre la porte qui restait bloquée. Blaise l'ouvrit alors brutalement et tomba à la renverse, tandis qu'Harry se précipita dans le compartiment et se hissa dans le filet à bagages. Malheureusement, son pied était apparu un court instant, et Malefoy semblait l'avoir remarqué. Cependant, il ne dit rien.

Zabini reprit place sur son siège et reprit la discussion avec Draco. Ils parlèrent alors de Slughorn qui avait invité certaines personnes pour un « apéritif », puis d'Harry en ricanant tout en pestant. C'est alors qu'une phrase de Draco retint l'attention des auditeurs notamment de Pansy.

- Peut être que je ne serai plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'exclama Pansy, indignée.

- On ne sait jamais, il y a toujours des choses plus intéressantes à faire, fit Draco avec un léger sourire.

Tous semblaient ahuris, et Harry qui attendait dans le filet à bagages fut surpris : « _Draco ne sera plus là ?! Est-ce qu'il va devenir mangemort et travailler au compte de Voldemort ? Mais c'est étrange ! _pensa Harry_, l'autre jour il voulait être mon ami… est ce que ça aurait un rapport avec moi…_ ». Harry interrompit le fil de ses pensées quand Pansy suffoqua :

- Tu veux dire… _Lui _?

Draco expliqua que c'était d'autant plus intéressant de montrer sa dévotion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aura pris le contrôle, et ainsi d'avoir sa reconnaissance en le servant. Zabini répliqua d'un ton cinglant en sous-estimant Malefoy.

- Je viens de le dire, peut être qu'il s'en fiche, le travail qu'il _veut_ me donner ne nécessite pas de diplôme, répondit Draco.

Il repensa alors à la mission, le visage blafard de Voldemort, lui inclinant de lui rapporter Harry Potter en le séduisant…Il secoua la tête. Le train commençait à ralentir, ils arrivaient à la gare. Crabbe et Goyle ne parlaient pas et étaient bouche bée, signe qu'une intense réflexion se déroulait dans leur tête. Pansy baissait les yeux. Et Zabini ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis abandonna. Lorsque Goyle prit sa valise, il frappa Harry sur le coté de la tête, qui laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Draco arqua un sourcil en direction d'Harry.

Draco intima alors à ses « amis » de partir devant, en prétextant qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose. Ils obéirent. Harry espéra que ses amis lui prennent sa valise et sa chouette. Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse « Je suis sûr que c'est ce foutu Potter ! Il va voir, ce coup là et pour mon père ». Sa décision de rester éloigné de Potter s'envola.

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Harry fut instantanément paralysé, et tomba à sol. Draco lui donna alors un violent coup de pied en plein visage. Puis il prit la cape d'Harry et le recouvrit avec. Comme ça, personne ne le retrouverait de si tôt.

-0-

Draco rageait. Voilà que ce stupide Potter avait rendu sa mission encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Potter pour s'approcher de lui… Pourquoi ne pas le ramener par la force ? Ce serait peut être tellement plus simple ! Et pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se déplaçait pas ? Sûrement pour tester Draco…et voir s'il lui prouverait fidélité.

C'est vrai ! Il ne devrait pas prendre cela à la légère ! Il allait prouver à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qu'il était capable de bien des choses !

-0-

Draco s'était installé dans la Grande Salle à sa table avec les autres serpentards. Cette cruche de Pansy s'était collée à lui, et lui parlait d'un ton minaudant. La répartition commença alors, et des cris retentirent de chaque table pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Draco fit mine de s'y intéresser mais s'en fichait complètement.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été chez Barjow et Beurk afin de récupérer un objet d'une extrême valeur. Ou plutôt de réparer cet objet. Cette histoire le tracassait car elle serait déterminante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les mangemorts. Cette autre mission concernant Potter, le tourmentait et ajoutait à son état de stress.

C'est alors que la grande porte s'ouvrit et qu'Harry Potter pénétra dans la salle d'un pas rapide mais décidé. Rogue le suivait afin de se rendre à la table des professeurs. Il était taché de sang.

Draco esquissa un sourire, mais Rogue qui avait remarqué le blond, le fusilla de regard avec ce ton lourd de reproche. Draco fit alors la moue. Il savait qu'il avait eu tord. Mais c'était trop tentant.

Pour narguer Harry, Draco imita quelqu'un qui se faisait casser le nez, encouragé par les rires hystériques de Pansy Parkinson et de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry croisa le regard du blond puis baissa les yeux sur sa tarte à la mélasse.

Par la suite, Dumbledore prit la parole, et tout les élèves semblaient avoir remarqué que sa main droite était comme brulée, morte… Il balaya l'assemblée d'un mouvement ample du bras en assurant que ce n'était rien de grave. Des grimaces s'affichaient maintenant sur les visages des élèves. Il déclara aussi que le professeur Slughorn serait professeur de potions et Rogue reprendrait le poste du cours de défense contre les forces du mal au grand désarroi des Gryffondors, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Les serpentards eux, trépignaient de joie.

Un brouhaha incessant s'était emparé de la salle, et Dumbledore s'éclairci la gorge et annonça :

- Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent.

L'atmosphère se chargea et devint tendue. Tous les élèves étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Dumbledore, impatients et craintifs de la suite des évènements. Draco s'amusait à l'aide de sa baguette en faisant voler sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce baratin, il savait déjà pas mal de choses étant aux cotés du Mage Noir.

Après un blabla harassant aux yeux du blond, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune et dortoir. Harry se trouvait avec Ron et Hermione, tandis que Draco était suivie de Pansy et ses autres acolytes. Draco se sépara de ses « pots de colle » et décida d'aller voir Harry même si c'était trop tôt. Il pourrait tenter de s'excuser.

- Potter ! cria Draco à travers la foule.

Harry se retourna et croisa le regard du blond, puis il vint vers lui tout en chuchotant à ses amis de l'attendre au dortoir.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les élèves autour d'eux chahutant mais ne faisant pas attention à eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? cracha le brun, te moquer de moi encore ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça…, commença Draco.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me lances des remarques acerbes à la figure Malefoy ! continua Harry sur sa lancée. Tu es aussi pathétique que ton père.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ne t'en prends pas à mon père ! fulmina t-il.

- Je n'ai que faire de toi, Malefoy.

Puis Harry se détourna et remonta les escaliers de marbre. Draco rageait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter Harry Potter. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, et retrouva sa bande « d'amis ». Il s'affala sur un fauteuil couleur vert moisi, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Puis il les laissa retomber sur ses genoux, et frotta son avant bras, là où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres. Il la regarda furtivement, sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, et remonta sa manche dessus.

Sa revanche allait être terrible.

-0-

**Des avis par une petite review ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Mercii aux reviewers et followers, mise en fav' et aux reviewers anonymes aussi ! ****J****ça fait super plaisir de voir que des personnes s'intéressent à ma fic ! D'autant que je fais un peu de l'impro dans mes chapitres, l'inspiration vient ou non x) LA SUITE SERA POSTEE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE PEUT ETRE ET POUR INFORMATION JE SERAI ABSENTE DU 19 JUILLET AU 2 SEPTEMBRE DONC JE NE POURRAI PAS POSTER LA SUITE MAIS J'EN PROFITERAI POUR Ecrire la suite en avance, tout ça. SOYEZ PATIENT JUSQU'AU 2 SEPTEMBRE.**

**Bonne lecture !**

En effet, Draco voulait se venger…mais comment ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se venger !

Toutes ses histoires le tourmentaient, une vraie prise de tête ! Incapable d'aligner deux pensées logiques à la suite, il décida de se rendre dans l'endroit où toute chose est cachée. Depuis qu'Ombrage était venue l'année précédente et avait découvert l'existence de cette Salle sur Demande, Draco y avait vu une vraie mine d'Or. Cette salle était tout bonnement la meilleure des solutions. Dans cette salle, il pourrait réfléchir à tête posée, et comme elle se modèle par rapport à ce que l'on désire, peut être qu'elle lui fournirait la réponse d'une vengeance. Mais il fallait également qu'il fasse attention. Se détourner de sa mission serait également un mauvais choix notamment avec Rogue qui le surveillait sans cesse, et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui guettait chaque fait et gestes de ses mangemorts.

Une fois devant le mur où derrière se trouve la salle, Draco passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort _« Je veux une vengeance, je veux une vengeance, je veux une vengeance »._

Même si cette demande était tout à fait étrange pour une telle salle, le mur laissa apparaitre une porte. Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne malintentionnée ne vienne le déranger. Mais Draco n'était-il pas lui-même malintentionné ?

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, une vaste salle était apparue, poussiéreuse et mal éclairée, de plus, elle puait l'humidité. Quelques chauves souris volaient en cercle au plafond, et de vieux meubles cassés et sans intérêt remplissaient la salle, rendant l'accès à certains coins impossible. Draco peinait à avancer, car de vieux vêtements et chiffons jonchaient le sol. A deux reprises, il tomba sur le sol froid et dur, glissant sur des affaires, en se cognant le menton ce qui lui laissa un joli bleu et aussi de jolis jurons.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau tomber à la renverse, il s'agrippa à une espèce de rideau-plastique dégoutant et celui-ci tomba au sol. Le blond fut étonné de voir que sous ce « rideau » se trouvait une belle armoire en bois et joliment sculptée. Mais bien sûr ! Il était idiot ! C'était l'objet qui correspondait à celui qu'il avait demandé à Barjow et Beurk ! En effet, une armoire similaire se trouvait au magasin. Et celle-ci se trouvant dans la salle sur demande était celle à réparer. La dernière fois, cette armoire ne se trouvait pas à cet emplacement, d'où l'étonnement du blond. Les deux armoires communiquaient entre elles. Draco avait déjà testé cette expérience avec des objets, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. L'armoire était vieille et en mauvais état.

Cependant, l'armoire était seulement la réponse à une de ses missions, qui était d'un ordre capital effectivement, mais il ne voyait toujours pas comment se venger contre Potter. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil rouge sang, et se détendit quelques instants. Tout d'abord il devait réparer cette armoire en essayant d'envoyer des objets. Ensuite, il devait séduire Potter, donc lui infliger des blessures ou le mettre hors état de nuire n'était pas la solution exacte. Il devait trouver un moyen…Ses pensées divaguaient et il se remit à penser à la réunion où Zabini s'était rendu dans le train.

_Slughorn._

Mais bien sûr ! Voilà la solution ! Draco leva le poing en signe de victoire et ressortit précipitamment de la salle sur Demande, abandonnant l'armoire poussiéreuse et les babioles derrière lui.

-0-

La journée avait été longue pour Draco, avec une réunion d'orientation en face à face avec Rogue. Les autres maisons devaient également « subir » cela. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçus leur résultats de BUSE pendant les vacances, certains avaient été déçus ou heureux. Draco s'en fichait complètement. Mais il était anxieux. Rogue avait assisté à toutes les erreurs du blond envers Potter qui compliquait sa mission. Il allait forcément le réprimander.

Rogue, l'allure toujours sinistre, les cheveux gras, et le teint blafard, jetait un regard glacial au blond.

-Alors ? _Cher Draco _? As-tu décidé de ton futur ? demanda Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.

- _Bien sûr, cher professeur,_ répondit Draco avec hargne, Bien évidemment.

Rogue arqua un sourcil et prit un rictus désagréable.

- Espérons que tu ne veux pas devenir Auror comme ce stupide Potter.

- Non. Je servirai le Seigneur des…

- CHUT ! Tu es fou de parler de ça ici ! Qui sait qui pourrait t'entendre !?

- Je…

- Passons. Où en es tu avec Potter ? demanda Rogue.

- Nulle part. Je le déteste. Il me répugne et fait tout pour me rabaisser ! rétorqua Draco.

- Je rêve ! IL TE RABAISSE ? Mais Draco tu vas devoir prendre sur toi ! TU DOIS SEDUIRE POTTER QUOI QU'IL EN COUTE ! Tu as déjà fait assez d'erreurs comme ça !

- J'ai bien compris !

Rogue le fusilla du regard puis se détourna du blond. Draco baissa la tête. Il s'en foutait. Il ferait sa vengeance puis il séduirait Potter. Peu importe si cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Rogue lui donna quelques conseils mais Draco était ailleurs et n'écoutait pas. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer son professeur. Il le fit sortir et Draco retourna en cours.

Sa journée avait était d'autant plus longue qu'il avait eu cours de potions avec Slughorn ! C'est avec étonnement qu'il vit Potter et Weasmoche débarquer en retard dans ce cours, et furent accueillis chaleureusement par le professeur au grand désarroi du blond. Les deux s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir de livres et d'ingrédients étant donné qu'ils ne pensaient pas avoir réussi leur BUSE en potion. Slughorn leur indiqua l'armoire où se trouvait le nécessaire.

Pour démarrer le cours, le professeur Slughorn leur fit deviner des potions qu'il avait concoctées. Evidemment, cette intello de Granger répondait à la vitesse de l'éclair comme dans tout les cours. Slughorn s'enthousiasma sur ses capacités et accorda des points aux gryffondors. Lorsqu'Hermione dit qu'elle était issue d'une famille moldue suite à une question du professeur, Draco chuchota à Théodore Nott : _Une sang de bourbe !_ Tous deux ricanèrent. Lorsque le professeur accorda de nouveaux points à la maison des lions, Draco tira une tête passablement irritée.

Par la suite, Slughorn montra une petite fiole remplie de liquide couleur or. Il précisa que c'était de la chance liquide, et permettait d'accomplir tout ce que l'on entreprenait. Les yeux des élèves brillaient. Draco se redressa avec étonnement. Il devait se la procurer ! Slughorn décida que celui qui préparerait le meilleur philtre de Mort Vivante gagnerait cette fiole. Draco ouvrit avec précipitation son manuel en faillant le déchirer. Il se mit alors à préparer frénétiquement son philtre, en ne s'appliquant pas. Draco tenta en vain d'attirer l'attention du professeur mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui porter de l'attention. Lorsque Slughorn déclara la fin de l'épreuve, il passa dans les rangs, en tirant des têtes plus étranges que les autres au vue des préparations échouées des élèves. Lorsqu'il passa devant Harry, il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et ce fut Harry qui hérita de la fiole de chance liquide.

Draco prit un teint rouge pivoine en ruminant. Encore une fois Potter était l' « Elu » !

Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis du cours de potions, Draco mit son plan en marche. Il devait demander à Slughorn, une potion qui pourrait rendre la vie de Potter compliquée.

- Professeur ? quémanda le blond.

- Hm ?

- Connaîtriez-vous une potion capable de rendre la vie de quelqu'un compliquée, en mélangeant ses mots quand il parle, ou qui le rende faible ?

- Effectivement effectivement, mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh comme ça, feignit Draco avec indifférence, alors ?

- Oui la Reticula Cordonae est une potion très simple qui permet de rendre quelqu'un faible ou fatigué et qui de plus en mélange ses phrases, une préparation d'une durée de dix minutes tout simplement, répondit le professeur tout en étant mal à l'aise.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est mon père vous voyez, il a bu de cette potion malencontreusement et ne se souvenait plus du nom, mentit Draco avec brillo.

- D'accord, si vous voulez bien j'ai des choses à faire…

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ressortir de la salle avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé. Parfait ! Car avec cette potion, il allait prendre sa revanche, et peut être qu'au passage, il pourrait récupérer la chance liquide.

-0-

Draco avait réussi à subtiliser des ingrédients lorsqu'il avait été voir Rogue peu après le cours de potion. Draco avait insinué que Dumbledore le cherchait, et ainsi Rogue s'était absenté en laissant le blond dans sa salle privée. Il avait récupéré tout ce qui était nécessaire pour la préparation. Il était retourné en jubilant jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande et oublia de vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Il prit un chaudron et entama la préparation du mélange.

-0-

A la fin, celle-ci bouillonnait d'une couleur noire d'encre. Dans son manuel, il était expliqué que verser dans un liquide comme le jus de citrouille, on ne verrait pas que cette solution était mélangée dedans. Elle était donc incolore une fois mélangée.

Un problème se posa cependant. Comment Draco arriverait-il à faire boire la Reticula Cordonae à Potter ? Le blond réfléchit et au bout de dix minutes qui lui avaient semblées interminables, il avait trouvé ! Parfois des fans d'Harry lui offraient des gâteaux et autres présents. Et s'il faisait parvenir son breuvage à un élève en admiration sur Potter ? Cela pourrait fonctionner !

-0-

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, tout les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur table et Draco en profita pour se glisser vers un Serdaigle de première année qui affichait son état de béatitude envers Potter en copiant sa coiffure et ses lunettes.

-Dis tu aimes Potter n'est-ce pas ? fit Draco avec « gentillesse ».

-Oui ! répondit le petit avec enthousiasme.

-Tu pourras lui apporter cela et faire en sorte qu'il le boive, sans dire que c'est de moi ! Dis que c'est de toi. Ca permet de rendre heureux.

Le petit acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et tandis que tout le monde regagnait sa table, le serdaigle galopa jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor sous le regard de Draco qui s'était assis à coté de Théodore et Blaise. L'aigle donna la fiole contenant le liquide de Reticula Cordonae à Harry, qui le remercia chaleureusement. Le petit regagna sa table, un sourire scotché au visage.

-0-

- Harry ! Tu ne devrais pas boire ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit celui-ci.

-Il est peut être empoisonné !

-Hermione lâche le ! rétorqua Ron, tu vois bien que ce petit est amoureux d'Harry !

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de son meilleur ami en pouffant de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! dit Harry, je ne vais pas mourir, il a dit que ça apportait bonheur !

- Imagine que ça vient de quelqu'un d'autre ! s'écria la lionne, quelqu'un de malveillant !

- Tu penses à Malefoy ? soupira Ron.

- Lui ou un autre !

- Malefoy n'est pas du genre à utiliser ses neurones pour préparer une potion empoisonnée ! répondit Harry, allez détends toi.

- Ne…

Hermione n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'Harry avait déjà englouti le liquide.

Draco jubilait. Tout s'était bien passé. Mais un sentiment étrange lui vrillait l'estomac. Tout cela avait été bien trop simple.

**Un avis ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Helli-hello ! Alors normalement je devais poster qu'en Septembre mais j'ai trouvé un ordi pour la semaine.  
Le chapitre précédent n'a pas été le plus réussi, j'ai donc pris vos conseils en considération et j'essaie de les appliquer, et j'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaira ! je posterai le 6ème à la fin de la semaine et après je pourrai poster qu'au mois de Septembre.  
Merci à tous les followers, je pensais pas que je pourrai en avoir tant 0.o ça fait bizarre, et merci aux fav', et reviewers à qui j'essaie de répondre. Merci aux anonymes aussi  
**Sur ce, fini le blabla, place à la lecture! **

"Approche Draco, viens, regarde moi, n'ai-je pas un corps magnifique ?"  
"Si bien sûr, tellement beau, susurra le blond en glissant son doigt le long du dos d'Harry.  
"Et toi, Draco, tu es tellement... Fascinant". Harry Potter rapprocha son visage du torse de Draco. Tout deux étaient nus, sur un grand lit. Alors Harry passa sa langue, doucement le long du torse de son partenaire, se rapprochant de l'aine de celui-ci, et enfin, il atteignit..."

-NOOOOOON !

Draco transpirait. Ses draps étaient trempés, et sa respiration était saccadée.  
Encore ce rêve. C'était la troisième fois en une semaine que ce rêve surgissait dans son sommeil.  
Ses camarades de serpentard, alertés par le cri d'horreur du blond, sautèrent de leur lit, sur leur garde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Zabini en louchant sur un Draco tout haletant.  
- Je... J'ai... J'ai crû voir quelqu'un avec un couteau dans la chambre, bafouilla Draco.  
- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Les serpentard soupirèrent de mécontentement et retournèrent dans leur lit. Draco, pantelant, alla dans la salle commune des serpents, et s'assit dans un des fauteuils vert moisi. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il fallait absolument qu'il se mette Potter dans la chambre et le ramène au Seigneur des Ténèbres au plus vite.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction. Après avoir bu la potion, Draco n'avait pas pu voir si elle avait agit sur Potter. Il décida d'aller voir Potter le lendemain.

-0-

Une fois tout les élèves dans la Grande Salle, que chacun eut prit son déjeuner, Draco tenta de chopper Potter à la sortie de la Salle.  
Un flot d'élève de mauvaise humeur se dirigeaient vers des cours différents, tandis que le blond restait debout au milieu du hall.  
Il aperçut une touffe de cheveux emmêlés, et reconnut de suite la Sang de bourbe, Granger.  
Il se précipita vers elle, et elle était effectivement avec Weasmoche et Potter.

- Potter ! scanda Draco, le coeur battant.  
- Harry, y'a Malefoy qui t'appelle, chuchota Ron.  
- Je m'en fiche, Ron, ces derniers jours, il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser.  
- Quoi ?! s'offusquèrent Hermione et Ron en un choeur parfait.  
Harry les regarda bizarrement tandis que Draco se dévissait le cou pour repérer Potter puis répéta :  
- Ces derniers jours, il me baise !  
- Harry ! s'écria Hermione avec horreur, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Potter ! cria de nouveau Draco en se frayant un passage parmi la foule.  
- Hermione, Ron, je vous dit que..., s'énerva Harry sans se rendre compte de son problème.  
- Potter ! Viens là ! fit Draco.  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard intrigué mêlé d'inquiétude face à l'attitude d'Harry.  
Harry suivi Draco, énervé.  
- Je crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'il y avait dans la fiole hier soir ! siffla la lionne avec entrain,  
- Mais non, c'est surement la fatigue ! rétorqua Ron.  
- Oui et d'ailleurs je l'ai trouvé bien fatigué aujourd'hui.

Avec un lourd regard de reproche, Hermione se détourna de son ami, et monta les escaliers de marbre. Ron jeta un dernier regard vers Malefoy et Harry, puis monta à son tour les escaliers.

-0-

Potter ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis l'avaient regardés et parlés comme ça. Il ne s'entendait plus parler, et se trouvait très fatigué depuis la veille. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pu mettre dans cet état ?

- Potter, il faut qu'on parle, commença Draco.  
- Je t'ecouilles.  
- Quoi ?! s'écria Draco avec surprise.  
- Toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Juste parce que j'aime baiser !  
-Potter, tu ...  
Le blond en resta bouche bée. La potion fonctionnait à merveille ! Avec un immense sourire, Draco dit :  
- Tu t'en rends pas compte hein ?  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'écria rageusement Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- Tu le verras assez tôt, Potter.

Draco se détourna et commença à partir :

- Malefoy ! Tu voulais quoi ? cria Harry.  
- Rien, rien, répondit le blond en un demi-sourire insolent.  
Harry serra les poings et se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Décidément, tout le monde était étrange ce matin.

-0-

Ce matin-là, Harry et ses amis avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue.  
Hermione et Ron chuchotait entre eux deux, sur l'attitude étrange du brun. Harry comprit rapidement de quoi ça retournait et les fusilla du regard.  
- Mais vous avez quoi ? C'est pas parce que j'ai acheté de la weed que vous devez m'enculer.  
Harry s'étrangla d'horreur quand il comprit enfin pourquoi ses amis avaient l'air atterrés. Il disait n'importe quoi ! Mais ses paroles sortaient tellement naturellement. Comment cela se faisait-il? De plus une fatigue harassante l'avait pris par surprise, et ses paupières se fermaient lentement. Il tenta en vain de les garder ouvertes.  
- Harry ! Je pense que c'est ce que tu as bu hier soir... commença Hermione en chuchotant.  
Mais Harry venait de piquer du nez. Il venait de s'endormir. La fatigue l'avait engourdi, et ses membres s'étaient relâchés.  
Quand Rogue passa dans les rangs, Ron asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry mais celui-ci ne se réveilla pas.  
Rogue regarda Harry dormir, avec mépris. Il prit un manuel et frappa la tête du brun avec fougue.  
- Debout, Potter ! Vous préférez peut être une retenue comme votre père y était habitué? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
- non, j'ai juste baisé !  
Rogue fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Tout les élèves ricanèrent et les serpentard en rajoutèrent, en criant et sifflant le brun. Harry baissa la tête, rouge de colère, tandis que Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec pitié.  
- Potter, veuillez sortir de cette salle et vous rendre à l'infirmerie.  
- pff encore cette saleté de pipe!  
Rogue eut un rire nerveux, et sembla soudain comprendre le problème d'Harry.  
Harry sortit, furibond d'avoir été exposé en public.  
Il traversa les couloirs et se rendit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh soignait une fille ayant reçu un sort de congélation.  
- Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas accompagnés ?  
- je viens car je veux baiser.  
Comprenant ses paroles, il étouffa un juron sous le regard interloqué de Pomfresh.  
- Aaah j'ai compris ! Un petit peu de Reticula Cordonae et toutes vos paroles s'en trouvent retournées ! La fatigue venant avec.  
- Quoi ? Comment j'ai bu boire ça ?  
- A vous de me le dire ! Dans le jus de Citrouille ou malencontreusement...  
- Je nique !  
Pomfresh écarquilla les yeux.  
- Euh, je sais, reprit Harry avec toute la concentration possible. Un petit serdaigle m'a donné une fiole qui contenait soi-disant, une potion bienfaisante...  
- Installez vous, j'vais vous en guérir en moins de deux.  
- c'était surement une blague de Malefoy ! Et la pipe que ... non ! Hermione qui m'avait niq... Prévenu...,soupira Harry en heurtant ses mots.  
- Celui ou celle qui a préparé ça n'a pas hésité sur la dose. Pour que votre vocabulaire soit aussi vulgaire et en rapport avec le sexe..., déclara Pomfresh. Buvez ça Potter.

Harry prit alors la boisson que lui proposait Mme Pomfresh et l'avala d'une lampée.  
L'estomac du brun s'en trouva retourné comme si un serpent en avait fait le tour, puis il eut le hoquet. Après quelques minutes, Mme Pomfresh adressa à Harry, un petit sourire.

- Et voilà c'est réglé. Faites attention à ce que vous buvez à l'avenir Mr Potter.  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis partit de l'infirmerie. Il irait dire deux mots à Malefoy.

-0-

Quand il eut rejoint Ron et Hermione, Harry raconta ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit.

- J'avais raison ! s'exclama Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë.  
Ron soupira d'exaspération tandis qu'Harry fit un sourire idiot.

La rencontre entre Harry et Malefoy eut lieu le soir. Le Blond remontait du cachot, tandis qu'Harry descendait de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Des souffles d'air frais traversaient le château de part en part et les fantômes en profitaient pour traverser les élèves. Ceux-ci avaient alors l'impression d'être plongé dans une eau glacée.  
Malefoy eut cette impression non pas à cause des fantômes. Mais plutôt à cause d'Harry.  
En face à face, Harry lui avait craché :

- Malefoy, je t'emmerde. Là, au moins, je sais ce que je dis.

Malefoy en resta muet.

**OoO**

**Des avis sur ce chapitre ? **


	6. Chapter 6

Helli-hello je remercie toujours tous les followers, fav's, reviewers et anonymes voici le chapitre 6 ! un peu court mais bon …:/

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Draco planta rageusement sa fourchette dans son morceau de poulet tiédi. Il l'enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche et l'avala en s'étouffant presque. Zabini, Pansy et les autres avaient remarqués l'attitude de leur camarade, mais n'osait prononcer aucun mot sous risque de subir les foudres du blond. Pansy osait à peine bouger, que ce soit pour poser son coude sur la table, ou même entrouvrir la bouche.  
Draco fronça les sourcils tout en grinçant des dents.  
De l'autre coté de la salle, Harry semblait absorbé dans une discussion passionnante avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Draco jura en son for intérieur. Dire qu'il devait subir "cette chose". Il eut presque envie de vomir sur toute cette nourriture exposée devant lui, qui lui donnait encore plus la nausée. À la table des professeurs, Chourave discutait avec Flickwick, en rigolant fortement, dérangeant Slughorn qui semblait perdu. À ses cotés, Rogue scrutait l'assemblée d'élèves dans la salle, à la recherche de la moindre effraction. Rogue tourna son regard en direction de Draco. Puis se détourna aussitôt, sans aucune émotion.  
Une veine se mit à palpiter à la tempe de Draco, sous le coup de l'énervement. Il sentait les ondes gênées de Pansy qui, à présent, se trémoussait sur le banc, en se palpant les doigts.

- Bon qu'est-ce que t'as ? hurla à moitié Draco.  
- c'est toi, répondit-elle de sa voix stridente, tu es bizarre ces temps-ci. Regarde toi, tu es tout le temps énervé et susceptible.

Draco n'écoutait déjà plus les reproches de sa camarade. Draco avait décidé de jouer la carte forte.

~o0o~

Dans la salle sur Demande, l'obscurité régnait en maître. Le blond s'affaissa sur le sol, et s'allongea en restant ainsi pendant quelques minutes. À quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait l'armoire à Disparaître. Il avait vainement tenté d'envoyer un vieux chiffon crasseux dans l'autre armoire se trouvant chez Barjow et Beurk. Il allait encore devoir travailler s'il voulait que cette armoire fonctionne.

~oOo~

Harry enleva ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux avec son pouce. Une chaleur incroyable s'était propagé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, sûrement un de ses articles achetés chez les frères Weasley utilisés par de nombreux fans.  
La sueur perlait également sur le front du brun, et il écarta ses mèches de cheveux pour s'éponger. Sa cicatrice luisait sur son front, et ses temps-ci, le picotait quelques peu.

" Oh ! Regarde sa cicatrice ! La preuve indéniable qu'il a survécut face à voldemoche ! s'écria un première année, excité.  
Tout les lions se retournèrent vers le petit, choqués de ses paroles. Personne n'avait jamais osé se moquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Généralement, c'était la peur qu'il répandait mais apparemment ce première année s'en fichait pas mal.  
Harry serra les poings, énervé d'être encore une fois le centre d'intérêt des autres. Il avait une impression d'être un phénomène de foire, autour duquel, des milliers de visiteurs allaient le prendre en photos et le taquiner.  
Il remonta dans sa chambre, et s'écrasa sur son lit à baldaquin, qui craqua quelque peu sous son poids, qui pourtant, ne fut pas très élevé.  
Il se gratta sa cicatrice, puis s'étendit en étoile, bras et jambes écartées, sur son lit.

Le soir fut vite arrivé, et la nuit aussi. La journée avait été fatiguante, au limite du déprimant. Rien de bien ne s'était passé...  
Mis à part, sa petite répartie contre Malefoy. Il avait pu jouir de la tête effarée du blond à ce moment là. Harry en avait presque eut pitié. Harry en rigola, jusqu'à s'en briser les côtes.  
Puis il se reprit : pourquoi Draco agissait-il de manière tout à fait étrange en sa compagnie ?  
De plus, le blond semblait avoir maigri, il avait le visage terne et émacié; ses cheveux s'étaient transformés en paille; Harry l'avait détaillé de haut en bas, son allure squelettique le faisait frissonner mais pourtant il restait toujours attirant...  
Harry se releva de son lit en sursaut, en se cognant contre le bois. Il poussa un juron de mécontentement et balança un coup de pied dans son lit, et cette fois ci, se fracassa le gros orteil dans un craquement horrible. Il sauta d'une jambe en se tenant le pied et cria de plus en plus fort : "merde, merde, merde MERDE !"  
Son cri rameuta Ron, Dean et Seamus qui le regardaient, sautillant sur le tapis de la chambre.  
- c'est rien ! dit Harry d'un ton agacé.  
Ron interrogea son meilleur ami du regard et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dean et Seamus se regardèrent d'un air entendu, puis sortirent de la chambre sans aucune réaction à l'encontre d'Harry.  
Celui-ci se rassit sur le bord de son lit, et repensa à ce qu'il avait pensé l'instant d'avant "Mais pourtant il restait attirant". Harry en eut presque la nausée. Qui serait attiré par Draco Malefoy ?

- Allez mon vieux, j't'emmène à l'infirmerie parce qu'à crier comme un goret, ça va pas te soigner, fit Ron avec un sourire.  
- Ouais, grommela Harry.

Il s'en voulait de parler ainsi à Ron, mais cette brusque pensée tournée sur Malefoy le mettait mal à l'aise, et son orteil le faisait terriblement souffrir.  
Ron maintint Harry, en traversant les couloirs et les hordes d'escaliers interminables, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
Ils ne croisèrent pas le blond en chemin, ce qui remonta le moral d'Harry.  
Quand madame Pomfresh vit Harry appuyé sur Ron, elle accourut vers eux :

"Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore? demanda t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.  
- Oh un orteil de cassé, souffla le concerné.  
- Ce n'est pas bien grave, venez ici.

Après avoir rafistolé l'orteil du pauvre brun, les deux meilleurs amis remontèrent vers la salle des Gryffondors. Il n'était pas moins de trois heures du matin, et normalement, toutes sorties en dehors des dortoirs la nuit étaient interdites. Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de passer devant la Grosse Dame puis allèrent vers leur lit. Mais en entrant dans le dortoir, ce fut une bien drôle de surprise qui les attendait.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Ron qui resta comme deux ronds de flan devant cette scène.

En effet, Dean et Seamus étaient collés l'un l'autre, dans une séance d'embrassades poussées.  
Harry afficha une moue dégoutée, ce qui attira l'attention des deux amoureux.

- ça vous pose un problème ? demanda Seamus sur un ton qui se faisait menaçant.  
- Voilà pourquoi on ne voulait rien dire ! On voit votre air offusqué et répugné.  
- Non ce n'est pas ça..., commença Ron.  
- Bah besoin de trouver des excuses.

Dean et Seamus se détachèrent de leur étreinte, et retournèrent dans leur lit, la mine renfrognée.  
Ron resta plantée au milieu des lits, toujours éberlué de voir deux de ses amis, en train de s'embrasser.  
Harry haussa les épaules puis se glissa dans ses couvertures.

Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir deux camarades gryffondors, gays. Mais après tout quel était le problème ? Ça ne pouvait pas être si répugnant que ça...  
Harry repensa à Draco. Il se donna une claque, rouge de honte d'avoir pensé à son ennemi en une telle situation. Finalement si. C'était répugnant.  
Harry enleva ses lunettes, tandis que Ron traina des pieds jusqu'à son lit en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Harry l'entendit s'écraser sur son lit en soupirant.

Le sommeil le gagna.

-0-

Le lendemain, ce fut une journée de cours habituelle, lassante et passablement irritante, notamment avec le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
Rogue se montrait toujours arrogant et méprisant, et ignorait superbement Hermione qui tentait vainement de répondre aux questions posées par le professeur. Elle ruminait en son for intérieur et pesta toutes les insultes les plus sordides à l'encontre de ce professeur.  
Harry observa Malefoy du coin de l'oeil. Il était vraiment étrange en ce moment, et le brun fut absolument certain qu'il tramait quelque chose.  
Malefoy se retourna en direction du brun, et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, ce ne fut pas de la haine mais plutôt un mélange de mystère et d'irritation.  
Le blond se détourna, le menton en l'air, un air méprisant scotché au visage.  
Harry rumina. C'était vraiment répugnant.

-0-

Draco avait tout décidé. Tout les évènements qui se passaient, ne l'aidait en rien pour se mettre Potter dans la poche.  
De plus, sa petite vengeance avec la potion avait été fort amusante mais aussi très dérangeante, faisant obstacle dans sa mission.  
Le blond avait alors décidé de faire du rentre-dedans. Ça fera peut être avancer cette histoire et puis s'il n'y arrivait pas, il n'aurait qu'à demander un philtre d'amour.  
Cette solution lui avaitsemblé simple, concise mais malheureusement compliquée : embrasser Potter.

S'il arrivait à l'embrasser de force, peut être qu'Harry se déclencherait une passion enivrante à l'égard du blond. Peu probable, s'était répété Draco un nombre inlassable de fois.  
Mais il n'avait rien à perdre, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était direct mais peut être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée?

ooO

**Vos avis dans une petite review ?**

**Les chapitres suivants ne seront postés qu'en Septembre, je serai absente à partir de demain jusqu'à la rentrée, d'ici là soyez patients si l'histoire vous plait :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Hello ! Me revoilà, j'ai bien avancé dans les chapitres, je pense que ma fanfic en fera 15/20 maximum, je vous remercie de votre soutien continuel ! Je me suis permis de modifier quelques éléments du texte d'origine ! Bonne lecture !

En ces temps-ci, tous les élèves étaient excités par les match de Quidditch qui allaient avoir lieu.  
Le premier était désormais passé, avec une victoire écrasante des Gryffondors sur les Serpentards. Ron avait magnifiquement joué, coup réussi grâce à Harry qui avait prétendu verser la potion de chance liquide dans le jus de citrouille de son meilleur ami. Draco avait été absent lors de cette manifestation, remplacé par un autre joueur. Il avait prétexté un état maladif, pour se rendre dans la salle sur Demande.  
Après avoir passé de nombreuses heures à tenter des expériences vouées à l'échec, il vit tout de même une nette amélioration.  
Loin du vacarme des applaudissements et hurlements du terrain de Quidditch, le blond avait tenté d'envoyer un morceau de torchon à travers l'armoire. Il l'avait ouverte, placé le torchon en son centre, puis avait refermé l'armoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'a ré-ouvrit et se fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit le torchon à moitié déchiqueté. Totalement revigoré par cette avancée stupéfiante, non du moins étonnante, Draco était sorti joyeusement de la salle sur demande, en sifflotant gaiement. Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée en même temps que le reste des élèves qui revenait d'un match mouvementé et ne se fit donc pas remarquer.

-0-

Harry sentit naitre une obsession malsaine pour Draco Malefoy. Depuis quelques temps, son comportement était intriguant. Même avec la carte du Maraudeur, le blond réussissait toujours à disparaitre momentanément, comme envolé.  
Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce phénomène. De plus, cela faisait plusieurs fois que Draco venait voir Harry pour lui parler en tête à tête, ce qui avait stimulé son obsession. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, car Harry était quémandé de partout. Ses rendez vous avec Dumbledore le faisait trépigner d'impatience, apprenant un peu plus sur la vie de son ennemi : Lord Voldemort. Il devait également soutirer ce souvenir à Slughorn et veiller à l'entrainement régulier de son équipe de Quidditich, tout en produisant une quantité nécessaire de travail scolaire. Harry ne savait plus où mettre sa tête pour pouvoir donner partout. Hermione sentait que l'état bouillonnant d'Harry n'était pas loin de s'enflammer mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. La lionne lui répétait inlassablement que le souvenir de Slughorn devait être sa préoccupation principale.  
Sa réputation avait monté en flèche dans les cours de potion, au grand désarroi et agacement de ses deux meilleurs amis. Pas étonnant, lorsqu'on possédait un livre où toutes les indications ajoutées par une personne se révélaient toujours triomphales. Harry découvrait même de nouveaux sorts.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers la foule d'élèves en pleine effusion, les trois lions virent Malefoy marcher joyeusement accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Mais... Malefoy ne devait pas être à l'infirmerie vu qu'il était "malade", fit remarquer Harry en arquant un sourcil.  
- Harry tu te prends trop la tête mon vieux, dit Ron en soupirant d'exaspération.  
- Harry a raison, rétorqua Hermione ce qui suscita l'étonnement de ses deux amis, Malefoy ne devrait pas être là à moins que Madame Pomfresh lui ai administré un remède miracle...  
- ça ne m'étonnerait pas, interrompit Ron, elle soigne toujours tout très rapidement. Tu te rappelles de ton bras Harry ? En seconde année...

Harry s'en souvenait très bien. Le professeur Lockhart lui avait enlevé tous ses os de bras et cela avait été la plus étrange des expériences qu'il eut vécues. Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait boire une boisson de poussos et le brun en avait souffert la nuit où ses os repoussaient.

Encore surpris, Harry ne détachait pas son regard du blond. L' air réjouissant qu'arborait Malefoy fit naitre un sentiment de malaise dans les entrailles du brun.

Les trois amis remontèrent tranquillement par les escaliers de marbre, en reparlant du match incroyable que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait menée.

-0-

Draco jubilait. Tout avançait. S'il réussissait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laisserait tranquille. Du moins, jusqu'au temps où il lui imposerait une nouvelle mission.  
Parmi les élèves se rendant dans leur dortoir, le blond changea littéralement d'humeur en apercevant la touffe de cheveux mal coiffés d'Harry Potter.  
Ses lunettes rondes encadrant ses yeux verts, ses mèches de cheveux retombant sur son front...  
Draco fut déstabilisé. Il devrait l'embrasser la journée même en évitant soigneusement que d'autres personnes ne les voient et colportent des ragots sordides dans tout le château. Sa réputation serait ruinée, et Rogue ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer de sa technique ridicule. En regardant le brun monter les escaliers, Draco eut un relent de nausée.

-0-

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Harry et Ron furent accueillis comme des rois, les autres joueurs et les supporters étant déjà présents.  
Des cris, des pleurs, des rires retentissaient, créants un bourdonnement dans les oreilles d'Harry. Lavande Brown s'avança en courant jusqu'à Ron et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ron qui était aux anges, avait atteint le septième ciel. Harry se retourna en direction d'Hermione et vit avec horreur qu'elle avait prit une teinte pivoine, une veine battant à sa tempe. Elle s'enfuit dans le dortoir des filles.  
Harry se détourna, confus et mal à l'aise, et croisa le regard de Romilda Vane qui papillonna des yeux.

Harry voulut croiser le regard de Ginny, car celle-ci était sorti avec Dean jusqu'au moment où celui-ci s'était rendu-compte qu'il aimait les hommes, pour ainsi dire Seamus.  
Ainsi, Harry avait senti le lion rugir de bonheur dans son lui-intérieur, lui donnant ainsi une chance d'être remarquée par la jolie rousse.

-0-

Les serpentard affichaient une mine maussade et renfrognée. Leur défaite contre les lions, leur avait valu les quolibets et insultes des autres Serpentards n'ayant pas participé, ainsi que ceux des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles qui soutenaient toujours les Gryffondors.

Pansy Parkinson minaudait auprès de Malefoy, qui, le regard vague, se fit très pensif. Après le repas du soir, l'embrassade avec Potter aurait lieu. Le blond eut un hoquet et se précipita jusqu'à la cheminée de la salle commune pour y vomir tripes et boyaux. Ses camarades le regardaient en coin, inquiets et craintifs, se bouchant le nez pour éviter de respirer les odeurs qui s'émanaient à présent de l'âtre.  
Draco s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, et d'un pas mal assuré, sortit de la salle pour se rendre aux toilettes. Voulant être discret, il opta pour aller dans les toilettes où quatre ans plus tôt, l'entrée menant à la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte.  
Draco arriva dans le couloir désert, ne croisant seulement que le Baron Sanglant qui fredonnait une mélodie macabre.  
Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol de pierre froid, il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et de chaque cotés pour s'assurer que personne d'indésirable ne viennent le perturber.  
Il entra furtivement dans les toilettes, et posa ses mains contre un lavabo tout en abaissant la tête. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs retombèrent devant ses yeux. Il se tenait tellement fort au rebord du lavabo que les jointures et le bout de ses doigts blanchirent.  
La nausée reprit bientôt le dessus quand il repensa à tout son tracas.  
Des larmes vinrent lui bruler les yeux, coulant lentement sur ses joues pour retomber dans l'évier.

-Oh ! Oh ! fit une voix aigü aux limites du strident.

Une jeune fille apparut, lunettes rondes sur le nez, arborant une expression troublée. Elle voletait tranquillement dans l'air, scrutant Draco de son regard perçant. Elle était un fantôme.

- Qui es-tu ? S'écria Draco, surpris mais énervé d'avoir été vu en pleurs.  
- Mimi, je suis Mimi, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
- Mimi Geignarde ? fit le blond en reniflant bruyamment.  
- Hum! oui mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit Mimi d'une voix hautaine.

Et elle repartit en un "plouf!" parfait en plongeant dans une cuvette de toilette.  
Draco essuya rageusement ses larmes avec la paume de sa main et s'affaissa sur le sol. Il soupira longuement en se massant les tempes.

- Tu es beau garçon, fit la voix de Mimi.  
- Tu veux quoi ? demanda le blond avec férocité.  
- Tu es vraiment méchant, répondit Mimi avec une moue offusquée, tu as des problèmes ?  
- Des problèmes ? DES PROBLEMES ? explosa Draco, je n'ai que ça, des problèmes !  
- Raconte moi, fit le fantôme de sa voix minaudante en voletant autour de Malefoy.  
Draco réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas dire n'importe quoi et quelle utilité de se livrer à un fantôme ? De toutes manières, Mimi Geinarde passait son temps dans les toilettes de cet étage ou dans les conduits du château. Elle ne pourrait donc pas répéter ce qu'il lui aurait confié.  
Il inspira une goulée d'air, expira puis dit :  
- Je dois embrasser quelqu'un car j'y suis obligé.  
- Ohhh! Ohh! fit Mimi les yeux brillants de larmes -si cela eut fut possible- mais n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Embrasser quelqu'un... J'aimerai tellement...  
- c'est un garçon que je dois embrasser.  
- Ohhh ! Ohh! répéta la fille avec surprise, c'est étrange ! Mais si quelqu'un te l'a demandé, pourquoi lui obéirais-tu ?  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit le blond avec hargne en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main, cette personne est d'une forte influence sur les sorciers ! Si je ne le fais pas, je mourrai...  
- c'est incroyable... Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?  
- Par la force. Embrasser sans qu'il s'y attende, murmura Draco la mine déconfite.  
- Ce n'est pas une très bonne méthode mais je ne peux pas t'aider... Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'embrasser ! s'écria Mimi avec envie.  
- Euh... Non ça ira, reprit le blond en grimaçant.

Mimi Geignarde croisa les bras, et fronça les sourcils puis repartit dans les conduits.  
Draco se sentit un peu plus léger quand il ressortit des toilettes -qui étaient d'ailleurs des toilettes de filles et non de garçons-.  
C'était l'heure du repas et ensuite viendrait le dit "baiser".

Dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs étaient déjà installés et semblaient accablés. Dumbledore trônait au centre de la table, les mains croisées, celle de droite toujours noircie, brûlée comme morte. Il scrutait de ses yeux perçants les différentes tables des quatre maisons qui se remplissaient allègrement.

Draco se joignit aux serpentards, s'asseyant entre Zabini et Pansy.  
Tous, le regardait comme si le choléra allait l'emporter.  
- Je vais bien, c'était sûrement la nourriture de ce midi qui est mal passée, dit-il devant les regards interrogateurs et inquiets de ses "amis".  
Le repas se déroula dans le chahut, et les habituels raclements d'assiette, et les bruits de verres tintants. Draco tenta de ne pas lever le regard vers Harry, en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur son assiette remplie de boeuf, de carottes et de pommes de terre grillées.  
À peine eut-il finit son assiette, que le dessert prit place, les récipients de vidants. Il prit un morceau de gâteau aux cacahuètes -qu'il trouva passablement repoussant-, puis attendit le moment opportun dans un calme olympien.  
Il attendit qu'Harry sorte de la salle, puis le suivit discrètement, tandis que Blaise et Pansy ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle regardaient le blond avec suspicion.  
Draco serra les poings, et prit Harry par l'épaule.

-0-

Harry sursauta quand il sentit une main, une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule. C'est quand il pivota sa tête, qu'il regretta amèrement d'avoir pensé que cette main pu être chaleureuse. Draco Malefoy le tenait par l'épaule, le regard couvert par un voile mystérieux.

- Viens quelques seconde par là, Potter.

Harry fut réticent, et se demanda encore une fois ce que Malefoy lui voulait. Le blond l'entraina dans un couloir étroit, sombre où personne n'osait aller car des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi, des démons se tapiraient dans l'ombre. Sornettes évidemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda Harry avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait.

Silence. Quelques secondes. Puis Draco se retourna en direction d'Harry avec rapidité puis lui saisit le visage à deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Le baiser fut doux, mais aussi timide. Harry avait été pris de court et n'arriva pas à penser correctement. Il n'arrivait pas à se décrocher de Malefoy. C'est comme si une attirance soudaine était apparue.

-00-

Draco n'arrivait pas à le croire. Harry ne se dégageait même pas! Il continua le baiser et ressentit même... Un plaisir intense. Leurs lèvres étaient comme fusionnées. Un frisson de plaisir s'empara des deux garçons. C'est quand Draco sentit que son pantalon bougeait étrangement qu'il se dégagea d'Harry, et celui-ci les yeux fermés, avait l'air.. Euphorique.  
Draco s'enfuit, en se rendant compte qu'il avait embrassé Harry Potter, qu'il avait même ressentit du plaisir, Harry Potter, son ennemi qui le répugnait tant.

-0-

Harry rouvrit les yeux lentement. Il n'était plus là...  
Ses pensées étaient bousculées comme si un séisme eut passé par là.  
C'est alors qu'une suite de tremblements le prit au dépourvu. Ce baiser qu'il avait échangé avait été.. Parfait. C'était le mot.  
C'était comme des vibrations de bonheur, de joie intense, de plaisir...  
Puis avec horreur, il se rendit vraiment compte que Draco Malefoy l'avait embrassé.

Et il en avait éprouvé du plaisir.

-o-o-

AVIS ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Voilà la suite, désolée de l'attente. Je pense qu'il y aura deux semaines entre chaque chapitres maintenant. J'essaierai d'en poster le plus souvent possible !**

Harry ne savait plus très bien où il se trouvait, ni pourquoi il tenait un livre d'arithmancie entre les mains étant donné qu'il ne l'étudie pas.  
- Harry.  
Les oreilles du brun s'étaient fermées à tout bruit extérieur.  
- Harry.  
Le brun fixa la masse de cheveux emmêlés qui lui faisait face.  
- Harry !  
Comme si on lui avait mis une claque, Harry se ressaisit et laissa échapper le livre de ses mains.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu te rends compte que cela fait maintenant un quart d'heure que j'essaie de te sortir de ta rêverie ? s'empesta Hermione, essayant vainement de donner une allure à ses cheveux.  
- Ah oui désolé...  
- Il doit avoir une fille en vue, murmura Ron en ricanant.  
Harry prit une teinte rouge pivoine, et serra les poings.  
- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta t-il un peu trop rapidement.  
- Ahah ! Alors comment s'appelle t-elle ? Continua le roux.  
- Laisse tomber, ça n'a aucun rapport Ron.  
Ron afficha une mine déconfite et Hermione fit mine de rien.  
- Peux tu continuer à me faire réviser Harry ? Sinon je me débrouillerai toute seule !

~~~oooo~~~~

- Draco, tu es complètement à l'ouest depuis hier ! s'empourpra Rogue, j'espère que tu continues à mener tes missions à bien !  
- hmm.  
- Tes réponses ne me satisfassent pas.  
- Oui, je me suis approchée de Potter si telle est la question.  
- Ne sois pas insolent je te prie. Comment as tu fait ?  
Draco sentit le sang monter à ses joues.  
- ça n'a aucune important, répondit-il en bafouillant, ce qui importe c'est que j'amène Potter jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Effectivement.

La discussion prit fin.

~~~oooooo~~~~

Le temps s'écoulait dans une morosité absolument déprimante, incroyablement lente aux yeux de nos deux ennemis, qui ne cessaient de repenser à ce beau et langoureux baiser. Draco n'avait qu'une seule envie. Pouvoir embrasser Harry Potter à nouveau.  
Étrange étant donné que le blond avait toujours ressenti un dégout féroce imprégné de haine envers l'Élu. Et ce sentiment avait jusqu'alors était réciproque.  
Le blond se posait tellement de questions que son cerveau était en surchauffe. Harry éprouvait-il quelque chose comme lui ? Voulait-il le revoir ? Ou avait-il ressenti de la haine, du dégout pour ce baiser ?  
Trop de question se bousculaient à la suite, et Draco décida de revoir le brun, à l'abri des regards.

~~~~oooo~~~~

Le blond avait prévenu Harry, celui ci avait accepté de le voir dans le parc à 18heures. Le brun n'avait pas pu regarder Draco dans les yeux, et s'était contenté de fixer la pierre dure et froide qui tapissait le sol du château.  
Hermione et Ron semblaient très inquiets de l'état catatonique, et hagard de leur ami. Ils se murmuraient des choses dans le dos du brun, ce qui l'énerva à un point fulminant.  
- Arrêtez d'accord ? Je vais bien. Je suis juste... pris dans la masse de devoir et je n'arrive pas à tout gérer entre le Quidditch et les cours ok?

Ses deux meilleurs amis hochèrent la tête, mais ne semblaient pas convaincus pour autant.  
Dix huit heures arriva bien assez tôt, après que le professeur Flitwick et le Slughorn leur ai donné une masse de devoirs accablante.  
Harry s'était empressé de ranger ses affaires dans la tour de Gryffondor, sous le regard étonné du roux :  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? On doit terminer la dissertation pour Rogue...  
- Je la ferai plus tard, j'ai euh... Oublié ma cape de Quidditch dans les vestiaires l'autre fois.  
- Mais tu ne l'avais pas sur toi ? Demande Ron en arquant un sourcil.  
- Non... Non ! Je vais aller vérifier au vestiaire, répéta Harry en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
Ron se détourna d'Harry avec un regard suspicieux, et entama la fin de son devoir pour Rogue.

~o000~

Draco attendait là, sous un magnifique arbre, auprès du lac. Le vent était froid, et le temps parsemé de nuage.  
Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pieds, et de temps en temps, des bruits de branches cassées qui ramenaient le blond à la réalité.  
Un baiser si doux fut-il avait complètement changé son avis sur cette mission.  
Quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, Draco laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il savait que Potter viendrait.  
- Harry... Commença le blond.  
- Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus Potter ? fit Harry d'un ton narquois en adoptant une posture dédaigneuse.  
Draco rougit. Il fut étonné de voir que Harry semblait énervé ou frustré.  
- Pour ce qui s'est passé.., continua le blond qui fut de nouveau interrompu par le brun aux lunettes.  
- Oui je me le demande ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête? C'est quoi ton délire ?  
- Calme toi ! La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Évidemment que si ! riposta Harry Potter en s'énervant, je suis le principal concerné.  
- J'avais envie.  
Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec tellement de sincérité qu'Harry en demeura abasourdi. Une expression indescriptible s'afficha sur le visage du brun, qui prit une jolie teinte pivoine.  
- Tu...  
Harry déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Malefoy le détestait depuis toujours et lui aussi. Mais le souvenir de ce baiser parfait restait ancré dans le coeur des deux rivaux.  
- Tu m'aimes ? réussit à prononcer Harry après bien des difficultés.  
Draco venait de détourner le regard, se concentrant sur une chenille passant non loin. Le vent agita les arbres, des oiseaux s'envolèrent dans des cris de déchainement, un brouhaha incessant s'éleva, et ainsi Harry n'avait pas entendu la réponse qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de Draco. Mais il avait pu la lire.  
"Oui"  
Comme si son coeur était tombé du 4ème étage de la Tour Eiffel, Harry en resta estomaqué. Une nausée subite le prit mais en même temps, un sentiment de jubilation venait de naitre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir de jais.  
Draco observait maintenant le brun, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion. Il crut déceler une lueur de joie dans les yeux d'Harry.  
Comme s'ils s'affrontaient du regard, les deux garçons tentaient de refouler leur multiples émotions qui les assaillaient. De ne rien laisser transparaitre.  
Harry ne pu supporter plus longtemps d'attendre une réaction, il passa à coté du blond, le frôla de son bras gauche et retourna en direction du château, en laissant derrière une certaine déclaration d'amour.

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer sur ses émotions tellement elles étaient confuses. Joie, haine, jubilation... Son coeur tressautait dans sa poitrine à un rythme affolant. Comment Draco Malefoy, fils de mangemort avait put tomber amoureux de Harry Potter, son éternel ennemi ?  
Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un coté il était heureux que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer ainsi ; de l'autre, il aurait bien aimé que ce ne soit pas Malefoy.  
Cependant, le souvenir d'un Draco parfait, au visage fin et blanc, aux yeux de marbre, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs faisait totalement fondre Harry. Même si une haine sans nom, tentait de reprendre son titre de "principale émotion à l'encontre de Draco". C'était comme une bataille sans fin.  
Harry comprit qu'il avait besoin de revoir Draco, de le sentir, il avait envie de le toucher...  
En entrant dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione était en pleine concentration sur son devoir. Ron regardait le plafond d'un air blasé et lorsqu'il vit Harry, il s'écria :

- Harry ! Pourquoi tu as mentis ?! Pourquoi étais tu avec Malefoy ?!

~~oooOoOoOo~~

Draco descendit les marches jusqu'au cachot, le coeur battant. Il avait enfin avoué son amour à Harry. Mais était-ce vraiment un grand amour ou juste le début de sentiments confus ?  
Un peu perdu, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'affaissa sur un des fauteuils verdâtre de la salle des Serpentards. À peine fut-il assis, qu'il avait envie de partir en courant, pour revoir Harry. Quel était donc ce sentiment de besoin, de proximité qu'il avait ressenti tout le long de l'entrevu avec le brun ?  
Il fallait qu'il le revoit, et vite.

~~OoOoOo~~

- Ron, écoute moi !  
Harry semblait paniqué et Ron ne voulait pas écouter.  
- Pourquoi tu étais avec lui ? Je t'ai vu de cette fenêtre !  
Effectivement, Harry n'avait pas pensé que la fenêtre de la salle commune donnait sur le parc, à l'exact endroit où Harry et Draco se trouvaient tout à l'heure.  
- Tu as dit que tu allais récupérer ta cape de Quidditch !  
Ron semblait hors de lui, et Hermione claquait la langue contre son palais, comme un tic.  
- Ron, il voulait me parler c'est tout.  
Le roux semblait suspicieux et tourna son regard au ciel.  
- Ce n'est pas important et puis tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, lâcha Harry avec exaspération.  
Ron fit la moue tandis qu'Hermione ignorait Harry.  
Le brun ressortir de la salle commune, énervé.

La soirée passa comme d'habitude sous les odeurs provenant de la Grande Salle, des fantômes se promenant, et de Peeves qui fredonnait une petite mélodie en jetant des seaux d'eau sur les premières années.

C'est alors avec un pur hasard, que Draco et Harry vinrent à se revoir. Harry mangeait seul ce soir là, car Ron et Hermione étaient énervés pour des raisons obscures.  
Quand il eut fini, Draco l'avait intercepté, dans un couloir désert une fois de plus.  
On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais encore une fois, leurs lèvres s'étaient soudées en un baiser long et savoureux. Qu'elles avaient été les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées quelques secondes plus tôt ? Harry se le demandait bien. Tout se qui comptait, c'est que Draco l'embrassait. Leur corps chauffaient, le baiser devint divin, leur langue se fusionnèrent.  
Draco saisit Harry par la main, et l'emmena.  
Où ? On le saura plus tard.  
Pansy Parkinson, avait tout vu. Elle était cachée et avait tout vu. Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, partit après un baiser ardent.  
Elle serra les poings.

**Vos avis ? :)**


End file.
